Janine Radcliff
Janine Rebecca Radcliff (born 1983) is a minor character in The IT Files. Formerly a field agent and profiler with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Janine now works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a profiler with the technical wing. Unknown to any but Colette Landry Janine is a spy for Utopia Holdings. Biography Janine was born in Arlington, Virginia, to a pair of business consultants. When Janine was six her parents moved to Luneberg, Germany, Janine ending up spending eight years in the country, during which time she befriended Petra Wolf and picked up fluent German. Excelling in school despite having to learn in both English and German, by the time Janine returned to the United States she was set to attend the college of her choice. Ultimately Janine elected to attend Princeton University, where she earned a Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. The Federal Bureau of Investigation quickly recruited Janine after she graduated. With the FBI Parker Reich was the partner for a time, teaching her to fight and generally how the FBI worked. While Janine was recruited as a profiler Parker helped Janine become a full agent, and Janine in turn introduced Parker to Petra after she was deemed in need of therapy. Parker also became an object of Janine's affection, the young woman jealous when her friend Petra managed to use hypnosis to sleep with Parker before she'd had a shot. During her first year of the FBI Janine's parents ended up bankrupt due to financial mismanagement and Janine reluctantly severed ties with them, after which point they ended up in jail. Parker also eventually left the FBI to join Talon Protection but kept in touch with Janine, even when she joined Utopia Holdings. Interested in what Parker was doing but also enjoying working to stop crime, Janine ended up being approached to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Recruited as a profiler Janine had only been in London a week when Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale. Trapped in ITEA HQ thanks to Sandy's actions, Janine decided to meet with Colette Landry, revealing that Scott Dawson had recruited her as a second mole, thanks to her friendship with Parker. The pair swapped stories and quickly formed a friendship. Soon after Lucienne Christophe, fueled by hypnosis performed by Miranda Ohala, ended up freezing Janine with Type-7 to join a collection of women in her office. Janine was released when time was unfrozen, only to discover Colette had been taken into custody for being a spy for Scott. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Pierced Belly Button Personal Items * Walther P99, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Black Rabbit's Foot * BMW M5 E39 Sedan, Personal Vehicle Relationships Friends * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Keren Defar, also Co-Worker * Parker Reich * Petra Wolf Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Janine is physically based on actress Megan Boone. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA